Una cura para el destello
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: CRUEL ha encontrado una cura provisional para el destello. No funciona para todo el mundo pero... ¿Querrán los hombres someterse a ella? ¿Querrá Newt?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de James Dashner.

Yo solo escribo para entretenerme.

No gano nada haciéndolo.

Nota:

Sé que tengo un montón de fics en proceso, pero he tenido un bloqueo mental monumental.

He tratado de escribir otras cosas sin éxito así que he decidido escribir esta historia.

Desde que leí La cura mortal, no he podido sacármela de la cabeza.

Tal vez la idea no tenga nada de sentido, pero me niego a que el destino de Newt sea el que fue en el libro.

Lloré un montón.

Bueno… He decidido escribir esto, a ver si escribiendo las ideas que se me vienen a la mente, logre inspirarme para mis otras historias.

Espero que alguien lea esto. y si no, bueno. Me quedaré más tranqila escribiéndolo.

Un saludo.

Disfrutad del capi.

Prólogo.

Minho y Thomas estaban destrozados.

Habían visto como su amigo Newt sucumbía ante el destello.

la locura se estaba apoderando de él más rápidamente debido a que utilizaba más el cerebro.

-(¿Por qué tenía que ser él el No inmune?) -Se preguntaban.

La sede de CRUEL se había limpiado. Es decir: los que querían seguir con los experimentos habían sido arrestados.

Tenían una especie de cura provisional. No funcionaba en todo el mundo, pero sabía que podrían conseguir salvar muchas vidas.

Ellos estaban tecnológicamente muy avanzados y habían conseguido cosas hasta entonces imposibles para el ser humano.

La cura consistía en algo simple.

Si un inmune dejaba embarazada a una persona No inmune, ésta última se curaba a medida que avanzaba el embarazo.

Habían probado el método en muchas mujeres y había funcionado.

Los investigadores estaban muy satisfechos con el resultado. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, pero al menos tenían una cura para las mujeres menos afectadas por el virus.

Rowan Stark, el nuevo director de CRUEL, reunió a los clarianos para hablarles de un asunto.

En un gran salón de actos, estaban otros inmunes que serían informados de la nueva situación por el doctor Dirk Cross.

Mientras tanto, dos guardias, Luke Grant y Nerisa Steal, entraban al garaje en una furgoneta azul con un Raro atado y sedado en la parte trasera.

*Con los clarianos.*

Los chicos estaban en silencio asimilando la información.

-¿Así que tenemos que ser una especie de sementales? -Inquirió Minho de mal humor.

-No se os obligará a nada. -Contestó Stark con calma.

Algunos jóvenes bufaron. Ya no se creían nada.

Unos minutos después, uno de los clarianos, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, preguntó:

-¿Y esos bebés, también serán inmunes?

Thomas creía que el chico se llamaba Jaden.

-Sí. -Contestó Rowan.

El hombre para estar en sus cincuentas, era bastante atractivo. Tenía la piel ligeramente oscura, era alto, de musculatura fuerte, con el pelo castaño rizado y los ojos color amatista.

Él también era inmune al destello.

-¿Y cómo os aseguraréis de que las mujeres queden embarazadas? -Quiso saber otro de los clarianos. Éste era bajito, robusto, con el pelo negro revuelto y los ojos castaños.

-Eres tonto Billy. Pues teniendo sexo. -Contestó otro de los jóvenes.

-¡Cierra el pico zanahorio! -Se quejó Billy.

-¡No me llames zanahorio!

-Tu pelo es naranja.

-¡Soy pelirrojo!

-Claro claro.

-¡Billy! ¡Anthony! ¡Basta! -Ladró Minho.

Enseguida ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nos aseguraremos de que las mujeres queden embarazadas inyectándoles un suero especial.

-¿Obligaréis a las chicas a tener hijos? -Quiso saber Thomas.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Y si hay mujeres que desean curarse y se quedan embarazadas pero luego no quieren al bebé o le tratan mal? -Preguntó Jaden.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Construiremos instalaciones en caso de que eso ocurra.

-¿Y qué pasará con los niños y aquellas personas que no pueden tener hijos? -Se interesó Fritanga.

-Estamos trabajando en ello. -Suspiró el director. -Lamentablemente, aún no hemos encontrado cura para ellos. Eso en caso de los mayores. Pero los menores hasta los catorce años, pueden curarse con otro suero. Hemos tratado de subir las dosis para los mayores de catorce, pero por desgracia, la cosa no ha ido nada bien.

Muchos agacharon la cabeza.

Una de las cosas espantosas que CRUEL había hecho, era haberles hecho creer a los clarianos que sus compañeros habían muerto.

Algunos si lo habían hecho, pero otros habían sido retenidos por la corporación para otros experimentos.

Minho había estado a punto de romperle la mandíbula al hombre rata.

Un rato después Stark carraspeó.

-Hay otra cosa más… -Dijo con cautela.

Los clarianos se tensaron en sus asientos.

Minho apretó los puños haciendo que sus venas se marcaran.

-Hemos logrado que los hombres puedan quedar embarazados también.

El silencio reinó por completo durante varios minutos.

-No todos ellos pueden quedar en estado por desgracia, pero la mayoría sí pueden.

Nadie habló. Estaban esperando a que el director continuara.

-Por tanto, hay una manera de que vuestro amigo Newt se cure. Dos de mis guardias lo han traído. En estos momentos se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del ala médica.

-¿Nos está diciendo que alguien va a… Que algún tío va a meterle su… A Newt para hacerle un crío? -Inquirió Minho.

Rowan se quedó en silencio.

-Más bien… Creo que espera que uno de nosotros sea el que… -Dijo Gally.

Los clarianos se miraron entre ellos.

Finalmente, treinta pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en Thomas y en Minho.

-¿Por qué nos miráis así? -Gruñó el castaño.

-¿Esperáis que uno de nosotros dos sea el que… Emb… Embarace a Newt? -Inquirió el asiático.

Aún le costaba decir la palabra embarazo junto con el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Los demás jóvenes se encogieron de hombros.

Stark miraba el intercambio sin decir nada.

-Tenemos solo un día para administrarle el suero debido a que él está sucumbiendo al destello con muchísima mayor rapidez.

-¿Y no pueden solo inyectarle el suero ese para que quede embarazado y ya está? -Quiso saber Fritanga.

-No. Ese suero solo retrasaría la enfermedad dos días más.

-Esto es un montón de Clonc. -Se quejó Minho.

-¿Y Newt no preferirá que… El padre de su… Hijo sea un desconocido? -Se aventuró a preguntar Billy.

-¿Y qué os hace pensar que Newt esté de acuerdo con todo esto? -Cuestionó Gally. -A lo mejor no quiere saber nada de un embarazo para curarse.

Minho le fulminó con la mirada.

-Cuando despierte le preguntaremos. -Dijo el director Stark.

Nota:

¿Lograrán convencer a Newt? ¿En caso de lograrlo, Quién queréis que sea el padre del hijo de Newt? ¿Thomas, Minho o Gally?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenecen a James Dashner.

Capítulo 01.

Newt se sentía como flotando en un mar de colores.

Sentía su cuerpo liviano.

De un momento a otro, escuchó sonidos muy lejanos.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue techo blanco.

Por lo que pudo comprobar, tenía los brazos y las piernas atados a la cama.

-(Un momento… ¿Una cama? ¿El techo blanco? ¿Qué significa todo esto?) -Se preguntó.

Ese era uno de los pocos momentos lúcidos que tenía.

Se preguntó brevemente cómo estarían sus amigos y maldijo una vez más a Thomas por no cumplir lo que le había escrito en aquella nota.

-Vaya fuco amigo es. -gruñó.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una mujer mayor.

Tenía cara de abuelita afable.

No sabía de donde le había salido esa comparación.

Se acercó a la cama y le inyectó algo en el brazo.

Por lo que pudo ver, era un líquido rosado.

-¿Me escuchas Newt?

La voz de la señora era dulce.

El clariano iba a darle una mala respuesta, pero no fue capaz.

-Sí. -Contestó simplemente.

-Te he inyectado un poco de Éxtasis para relajarte y ralentizar la enfermedad un tiempo más.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

Los nuevos miembros de CRUEL, eran casi todos inmunes.

-Por cierto. Mi nombre es Hannah McEiden.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? -Gruñó.

-Resulta que hemos encontrado un modo de que te cures.

El joven prestó mayor atención pero a la vez se mostró cauteloso.

-La hemos probado y funciona. -Siguió diciendo la mujer.

Era bajita, algo regordeta, con el pelo casi todo gris y los ojos pardos.

-¿Y en qué consiste esa supuesta cura?

Newt no se preguntó por qué estaba atado. Ya lo sabía bien.

Era para mayor seguridad tanto para él como para las otras personas.

-Consiste en que un inmune deje embarazada a una persona no inmune. -contestó ella.

Newt la miró pensativo durante un rato.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? No soy inmune ni tampoco mujer.

Hannah le sonrió.

-Pero Newt querido. Los hombres también pueden quedar en estado.

El rubio rió con ganas.

Siguió riendo durante varios minutos.

-Venga ya. Hasta yo sé que eso es imposible.

-Si lo deseas, puedo presentarte a un hombre embarazado.

-¿Y cómo sabré que es verdad y no producto de mi mente? ¿Cómo sé que no estáis jugando con mi cerebro otra vez?

-Los actuales miembros de CRUEL no jugamos con la mente de nadie.

-Perdona que discrepe. -Gruñó el joven.

-Si no quieres sucumbir al destello, la única manera de no hacerlo es quedarte en estado.

-O morirme. -Espetó.

-No creo que a tus amigos les haga mucha gracia esa opción. El director Stark les está contando las novedades.

-Están fucados si creen que voy a permitir que me preñen. No soy una mujer.

Hannah acarició el pelo del clariano y suspiró.

-Los jóvenes estarán aquí en un rato.

-Por mí pueden irse todos a la clonc.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Newt lo suficiente como para dejar de despotricar en contra de los pingajos a los que llamaba amigos.

Cuatro personas entraron a la sala. Dos fornidos guardias y dos clarianos.

El rubio les fulminó con la mirada.

La puerta se cerró detrás de los cuatro recién llegados.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Os dije que os largárais! ¡Que me dejárais en paz!

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con que te hayan traído aquí. -Aclaró Thomas.

Newt bufó molesto.

-¿Por qué clonc estáis aquí?

Minho arqueó una ceja.

-Creí que te alegrarías de vernos. -Dijo.

-¿No trataréis de convencerme de someterme a esa "cura" ¿verdad?

El asiático no mostró nada en su expresión pero Thomas se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y pensáis que yo me voy a prestar a esto? ¿Creéis que voy a dejar que alguien me… Preñe? ¿Qué os creéis que soy? ¿Un fenómeno de circo?

-Estás exagerando. -Comentó Minho.

-Y luego dicen que el que se está volviendo loco soy yo. -Murmuró el rubio.

-¿Por qué no quieres curarte Newt? -Cuestionó el moreno con tristeza.

-Oh venga. Vamos a traer todos niños al mundo para curarnos del destello. ¡Genial! Simplemente no quiero.

-Ni siquiera tendrías que quedarte con el bebé después. -Intervino Thomas.

-¿Pretendes que traiga un niño al mundo para luego abandonarlo? ¿Qué clase de persona eres Tommy?

El castaño se sonrojó.

-Haré lo que sea para conseguir que te cures. Y si eso significa hacerte un crío yo mismo, lo haré. -Dictaminó Minho.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Me obligarás?

El asiático iba a contestar con un rotundo sí, pero se quedó en silencio. Él no quería obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer porque ya habían tenido bastante con las pruebas de CRUEL.

-¿Por qué no me matáis y ya está? Así no tendré que sucumbir al Ido.

-Pero Newt… -Comenzó a decir el guardián de los corredores.

-¿No lo entiendes Minho? Ya no quiero luchar más. Estoy harto. Solo quiero que todo termine ya.

-¡no! ¿Me oyes? ¡No voy a dejar que mueras! No quiero perder a nadie más.

Thomas y Newt miraron estupefactos como algunas lágrimas caían por el rostro del corredor.

Minho se limpió la cara con furia y les dio la espalda.

-¿Y quién se supone que me dejará preñado? ¿un fuco extraño?

Thomas iba a decir algo, cuando Minho se dio la vuelta y espetó:

-Yo lo haría.

El rubio no dijo nada Y el asiático se lo tomó como una negativa.

-Está bien. Ya me voy.

Newt respiró hondo y dijo:

-¡Espera!

Minho dejó caer los hombros derrotado y se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

-Lo haré. -Susurró. -Dejaré que… Bueno… Tendré un bebé.

El asiático sonrió.

-Pero serás tú el que me deje embarazado. -Dijo el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo.

Thomas sonrió.

Brenda se alegraría mucho por la noticia. Era una fanática del yaoi y le encantaba emparejar a los clarianos.

Decía que su pareja favorita era el Minewt.

Thomas solía pensar que estaba loca.

Hannah, la cual se había mantenido en una esquina hasta ese momento, intervino.

-No quiero presionaros pero… Tenemos un día para administrar el suero y dos días más para que Newt se quede embarazado.

-Aún me parece hilarante esta situación. -Dijo Thomas en voz baja.

-Yo estaré listo cuando tú lo estés.

-Podrían inyectarme el suero hoy y mañana… Mañana podemos… Hacer… Eso… -Susurró Newt muy cohibido.

Hannah asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres comer?

El rubio asintió.

-Yo me voy con los otros chicos. Os dejo a solas para… -Rió Thomas.

Minho le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Cállate la fuca boca Pingajo!

El castaño se fue carcajeándose por el pasillo.

Unos minutos después, una bandeja de comida apareció delante de Newt y cuando terminó de comer, Hanna le inyectó el suero que era de color turquesa.

*Con los clarianos.*

Todos se habían enterado de que sería Minho el que ayudaría a Newt a curarse.

Algunos habían bromeado diciendo que esa relación se veía venir y Brenda dio un gritito de emoción.

Algunos le habían preguntado al director Stark cuándo podrían ver a Newt y éste les había contestado que podrían hacerlo dos días después de que se llevara a cabo el acto sexual.

Minho se quedaría con él durante todo el tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a James Dashner.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 02.

Minho estaba algo nervioso.

A decir verdad, en el laberinto había tenido sus… como decirlo… experiencias, pero nunca había llegado hasta tan lejos con ningún clariano.

La tarde anterior, cuando le habían administrado el suero a Newt, uno de los doctores les había entregado un pequeño librito donde explicaban los pasos a seguir durante el acto sexual entre dos hombres.

Los preliminares, la preparación…

Incluso les habían dejado un bote de lubricante en la habitación.

En cuanto el suero le fue suministrado, Newt había dejado de sentir los efectos del destello.

Aún tenía la sensación de que estaba ahí y que luchaba por seguir pudriéndole el cerebro, pero lo que fuera que tenía ese suero, hacía que la enfermedad se mantuviera a raya.

La doctora McEiden le había explicado que durante los nueve meses de gestación, le suministrarían suero una vez al mes.

Después de dar a luz, le seguirían suministrando la medicina durante tres meses más y después, sería totalmente inmune.

Ya había llegado el momento en el que Minho y Newt tenían que mantener relaciones sexuales pero ninguno se sentía listo.

El chico rubio quería echarse para atrás, pero el asiático no se lo permitiría.

Con determinación, se acercó a su amigo y aprovechando que estaba tumbado en la cama, le aprisionó con su cuerpo.

Al ser Minho más fuerte, el rubio no tenía oportunidad de zafarse.

El musculoso corredor sujetó las muñecas del más delgado con una de sus manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza.

Después, con su otra mano se apoyó en la cama y buscó los labios del rubio con los suyos.

El beso fue un tanto accidentado, pues Newt no dejaba de mover la cabeza.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Minho profundizó el beso, su amigo se calmó.

Previamente, a petición de ambos clarianos, la doctora les había dejado una especie de bebida que te hacía sentir placer. Los chicos estaban seguros de que necesitarían tomarla, pero no fue así.

En cuanto sus caderas chocaron, no pudieron evitar gemir.

Minho soltó las manos de su compañero para poder acariciar su cuerpo.

Newt, que estaba muy nervioso, quería que todo acabara pronto así que no tardó en quitarle la camiseta al asiático.

Entre besos, mordiscos y caricias, la ropa de ambos fue desprendida.

Al verse desnudos, los jóvenes no supieron muy bien que hacer.

El rubio acercó tentativamente una de sus manos a la erección de su compañero el cual no dejaba de mirarle.

Rozó tímidamente el miembro con la yema de los dedos.

Newt se mordió el labio pensativo.

Después, sujetó la erección con la mano derecha y comenzó a bombear como él hacía con la suya propia en la intimidad.

El moreno, al sentir la mano de su amigo, hizo lo mismo que él.

Pronto los dos adolescentes estaban masturbándose mutuamente.

-N Newt… Espera… V vamos a probar algo.

-¿El qué?

El guardián de los corredores se inclinó sobre el otro clariano y unió ambos miembros.

Aquella sensación casi les hizo gritar.

Se frotaron cada vez más rápido, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar, Minho paró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que… Hay que…

El moreno no dijo nada más.

Besó cada franja de piel que encontró desde la boca hasta el ombligo del rubio donde se detuvo.

Aún no estaba listo para hacerle sexo oral, así que mientras abría las piernas de Newt le masturbaba.

Colocó un cojín bajo las caderas del más delgado para tener mejor acceso mientras le preparaba.

Cogió el lubricante de la mesita de noche y se embadurnó los dedos con él.

Como el rubio comenzaba a agitarse, Minho le besó y jugó con su miembro para distraerle.

Como pudo, introdujo un dedo en aquella estrechísima abertura.

Newt se quejó, pero el asiático había aprendido a mantener la atención del rubio en otras cosas más placenteras.

Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo, el chico gruñó incómodo.

mientras el guardián de los corredores movía los dedos, tocó algo que hizo gritar a su compañero.

-Eso debe ser la próstata. -Murmuró para sí.

Y siguió golpeando ese nudo de placer.

Meter el tercer dedo fue un poco más fácil porque Newt estaba ido debido al placer que sentía.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el corredor consideró que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó sus dígitos y lubricó bien su gruesa longitud.

Se introdujo poco a poco en el interior del rubio provocando que este soltara algunas lágrimas debido al dolor.

Minho trató de distraerle besando sus labios y su cuello.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse.

-Joder Newt… Estás tan estrecho… No sabes lo jodidamente bien que se siente esto.

-Lo dirás por ti. -Jadeó el otro clariano.

Más tarde, cuando Newt estuvo listo, movió levemente las caderas para que el moreno hiciera lo mismo.

Al principio, el guardián de los corredores fue lento pero a medida que iban entrando en calor, las envestidas fueron más rápidas y fuertes.

En la habitación solo se oían golpes, gemidos, gruñidos y más golpes.

Con una estocada especialmente profunda, ambos jóvenes se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

Exhaustos y aún temblando debido al placer, los dos clarianos se tumbaron uno al lado del otro tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

Minho se giró y abrazó a su amigo por la cintura.

Compartieron algunos besos lentos hasta que se sintieron con fuerzas para levantarse.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, esperaron a que la doctora McEiden volviera para darle algo a Newt para el dolor.

Ella les había dicho que después del acto, iría a darle unas pastillas.

Minho miró las bebidas de lujuria y sonrió con maldad.

-¿Te imaginas si echáramos estos frasquitos en los zumos de Thomas y Gally?

Newt rió con ganas.

-Esos dos juntos… Yo quiero verlo.


End file.
